BoBoiBoy: Galaxy War
by ColdFire MKLC
Summary: Sebuah Perang Terjadi di galaksi dengan sangat dahsyat dan hampir Membuat Bumi Hancur! macam mana cara BoBoiBoy dan rakan rakan Menyelamatkan Bumi dan Galaksi dari Para Alien yang terkumpul dalam genk A Ali Yen. RnR Please. No Dark Readers!
1. Episod 1:Serangan bahagian 1

BoBoiBoy Galaxy War  
Author:Asep Wardana  
Genre:Tragedy, And Humor.  
Chapter 1:"First Chapter"

Cekidot

Di Sebuah Rumah.

"Ochobot! Apasal kau Sumbat Aku Guna Biskut Yaya!?"

"Aku Nak Kejutkan Kau je."

"Hiii! Mari Sini Kau!"

Si Tetangga sebelah yang mengenakan Baju pink dengan kerudung pun segera Ke Rumah Itu.

'Drap! Drap! Drap! Tok! Tok! Tok!'Suara derapan kaki dan Ketukan pintu terdengar.

Si pemilik rumah yaitu Lelaki Tua yang biasa di panggil tok aba pun Segera membuka pintu.

"Ehh? Pagi Pagi Ni Dah Nak Jumpa atuk?"Ucapnya.

"Ohh, Tok Aba, Apasal BoBoiBoy Dan Ochobot Gaduh Ni?"Tanya Yaya.

"Ooh, Sumbat Biskut kau Kat BoBoiBoy...ups."Ucap Tok Aba Keceplosan.

"Hah? Iyakah? Dia Suka Tak?"Tanya Yaya Girang.

"I-Iya Dia Suka."Ucap Tok aba.

"Yeey! Ada jugak manusia yang suka biskut Aku!"Ucap Yaya Girang.

Skip.

Siangnya Kat Sekolah.

"Dey! BoBoiBoy! Meh Sini! Adq Benda Aku Nak Tanya Kau Ni?"Ucap Pemuda Gopal.

"Hah? Apa dia?"Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Tak Ada Serangan Dari Adu du kah?"Tanya Gopal.

"Yaloh, Aku Hairan Tahu kah Apa Jadi Pada Kepala kotak tuh?"Tanya Seorang Perempuan Yang Berlogat khas China.

"Aku Rasa Tak Lah."Ucap Yaya.

"Apasal Pulak?"Ucap Pemuda Bersurai Unggu Gelap Fang itulah namanya. pengguna kuasa bayang.

"Sebab Masa raya Aku Pergi Ke Markas kotak untuk Bagi Biskut raya untuk Adudu dan , Diorang Tak ada"Ucap Yaya Panjang lebar.

BoBoiBoy, Fang, Gopal, Dan Ying Langsung Terjungkir Ke Belakang.

"Pulah..."Ujar BoBoiBoy.

"Hayya, Patutlah Tak Ada tahu Awak Yaya Nak Bagi Biskut Kat Dia."Ujar Ying.

Semua Orang pun bangun.

"Mungkin diorang Pergi Beraya Kot."Ucap Gopal Ngasal.

'Krik Krik Krik Krik -_- '

"Hehe, Gurau Je."Ucap Gopal.

"Apalah Gopal Ni? Ehh? Cikgu Datang!"Ucap BoBoiBoy Segera berlari Ke tempat duduknya.

Skip

Kat Kedai Tok Aba.

"Jangan lah berdiam kan peluang terakhir untuk ucapkan selamat Tinggal!"Ucap bukan Char tapi char utama pada film layar kaca Kedai tok filem Sekuntum Mawar Merah.

"Hayya, Filem ni apa lah Saya pun suka filem nih."Ujar Ying Tak Jelas.

"Ni Dah Episod 5,2 Episod Lagi dah ni."Ucap Fang Yang Dari Tadi Meminum Hot chocolate.

Tiba tiba muncul berita Tiba tiba.

"Berita tiba tiba! Sekumpulan Alien datang lagi! Kali ni diorang Menyerang 3 tempat. Kat Taman pulau rintis dan Kat Laut pulau rintis!"Ucap Ramli J. Jambul Sang Pembawa Acara.

"Hah? Apa?"Ujar Fang Tak sengaja menumpahkan hot chocolatenya tepat di Kakinya."Aw! Panas."Sambungnya.

"Kita Kena Selamat penduduk pulau rintis."Ucal Yaya.

"Jom! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Lima!"Seketika BoBoiBoy pun berpecah.

"Okey, Api, Ying, Dan Gopal Ke , Taufan, Dan Fang Ke , Halilintar, Air Ke Laut."Ucap Gempa.

Semuanya Segera pergi Ke Tempat yang diorang tuju.

TBC  
NEXT OR STOP  
PREVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2:Serangan Bahagian 2

BoBoiBoy: Galaxy War  
Chapter 2  
By Asep Kacin-San Wardana  
Warn!  
OC, OOC, OOT, OOS, OOEyD

Cekidot

-H-a-p-p-y-r-e-a-d-i-n-g-

Kat Taman Pulau rintis..

Api, Ying, Dan Gopal telah sampai pada tempat tersebut..

"Heh? Ejo jo? Ejo jo dah kembali!?"Pekik Ketiga orang tersebut.

Ejo jo yang mendengarnya melihat ke arah mereka.

"Hahahahah! korang rupanya! Ya! Aku kembali!"Ucap ejojo.

-Duuaarr! Serasa Ada suara yang keras saat Ketiga teman berkuasa itu mendengar ucapan ejo jo-

Api mendesah kesal.. dia sudah murkah! ia melompat ke atas dan berubah menjadi...

"BoBoiBoy ... Blaze!"Seketika Api menjadi Evolusinya.

"Heh, Kau ingat... budak macam korang ni boleh belasah aku hah!?"Ejo jo berlari menuju blaze dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Tumbukan Mega keras!"Ejo jo menyerang Blaze.

Seketika Blaze menghindari serangan Ejo Jo dengan melompat hingga posisinya sekarang di belakang Ejo Jo. Saat itu dia manfaatkan untuk menyerang.

"Tumbukan tinju berapi!"

"Hah!? Kuasa Teleportasi!"Seketika Ejo jo menghilang dari tempatnya tadi. Blaze yang belum sempat Menghalau dirinya akhirnya menumbuk tanah.

Wuuusssh! Angin bertiup kencang seperti ribut pasir. pandangan menghilang karna ribut pasir itu.

"Egghh..."Ying terhempas kat pagar taman akibat ribut itu.

Gopal sudah menukarkan tubuhnya menjadi kristal. ia pun seketika menghempaskan dirinya pada Ejo Jo yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat.

"Aaarrrrgggggghhhhh!"Ejo jo seketika terpental ke dekat kapal angkasanya.

Ribut pasir berlalu. Blaze kini terlihat sangat comot kerna ia terkena pasir pasir itu. Ying terlihat telah menghampiri blaze. Gopal telah bertukar menjadi bentuk semula. Ia segera berlari ke arah Blaze.

-K-a-t-l-a-u-t-p-u-l-a-u-r-i-n-t-i-s-

Halilintar, Air, Dan Gempa telah sampai di laut.

Halilintar sang pecahan pertama berkuasa petir masih teringat tragedi masa lalunya. maksudku masa lalu BoBoiBoy. Yap, Tragedi tipuan tok aba untuk pergi ke kedai kokonya.

Kalau tak ingat lagi, Watch BoBoiBoy Season 1 Episod 1.

Back to story

"Kyaaa! Tolong Alieen!"

"Hah!? Kita kena cepat amankan penduduk pulau rintis. Halilintar, Kau dan aku alihkan perhatian alieen. Air, Amankan Penduduk."Ucap Gempa.

"Allaaa... Tak boleh berehat ke?"Tanya Air malas.

"Selamatkan dulu!"Ucap Halilintar tegas.

"Ya lah. Kat klon pun marah pulak."Ejek Air. Gempa Tertawa kecil. Halilintar memutar matanya, malas.

"Jom lah, Halilintar."Ucap Gempa menahan tawanya.

"Hnn."

Halilintar Dan gempa berlari menuju kawasan pantai.

"Heh? Siapa tu?"Tanya Gempa.

"Mana-lah aku tahu."Ucap Halilintar.

"Hnn, Tanya pun tak boleh."Ejek Gempa.

"Ish, Diam la!"Ucap Halilintar.

Terlihatlah Alien yang tentunya tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Dan dia...

"Bora ra!?"

Bora ra mencari asal suara. ia melihatnya.

"Waah.. Ada Aiskrim pulak."Ucap Bora ra gagal fokus. ia menoleh Samping pedagang aiskrim tu. terlihatlah Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Bora ra!"teriak Gempa dan Halilintar bersamaan.

"Heh, Korang rupa-nya. Tengok. Aku kembali!"Ucap Bora Ra.

"Macam mana kau boleh balik ni, Hah!?"Teriak Halilintar sewot.

"Banyak tanya pulak. Ambik ni!"Bora ra menyerang Kedua pecahan BoBoiBoy itu.

"Hah?!"

"Tanah Pelindung!"

Duaaarrr! Laser dan Tanah itu saling berlawanan.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"Kedua pecahan BoBoiBoy Itu terpental.

"Hahahahahah! Rasakan BoBoiBoy!"Ucap Bora ra senang.

Air melihatnya.

"Hah!? Apa!?"Ucap Air.

"Bora ra!?"

"Aku kena bantu Diorang..."Tubuh BoBoiBoy Air berkilau..

"BoBoiBoy..."Air mengumpulkan semua kuasanya.

Back to Bora ra, Gempa, Dan Halilintar.

"Aduuuh..."Gempa meringis.

"Halilin…"Belum sempat Gempa memanggil Halilintar untuk menyerang bersama. Halilintar sudah Lebih dulu menyerang.

"…Tar..."Ucap Gempa lesu setelah melihat Halilintar Menyerang Bora ra.

"Tetakan Halilintar."Halilintar Menyatukan Tombak halilintarnya dan menyerang Bora ra

"Hupp! Sedutan lohor hitam!"Seketika Halilintar tersedut kedalam lohor hitam berbentuk tongkat milik Bora ra.

"Hah!? Halilintar!"Pekik Gempa.

"Hiiiy! Berani kau!"Gempa memasuki tanah. Tanah bergelombang. Sekarang tanah menjadi semakin putih. udara mendingin.

Dari balik Bora ra, Gempa dan Sebuah makhluk mitologi. Dia...

"Golem Kristal!"

"Hah!?"Bora ra Berbalik.

"Hiyyyaaaah!"Gempa meninju Bora Ra. Hingga Bora ra terpental.

Bora ra bangun. Ia menyiapkan Tongkatnya.

"Hmmm! Sedutan Lohor hitam, Maksimam!"Gempa dan Golem nya tersedut ke dalam tongkat Bora ra. dan tertelan sepenuhnya..

"Hahahahahah!"

'Cssss, Bruuuakk!'

"Heh, Apa-hal ni?"Bora ra bingung.

"... Ais!"Rupanya BoBoiBoy Air bertukar sepenuhnya pada kuasa evolusinya iaitu Ais.

"Hah!? Kau Rupa-nya! Ambik ni!"Bora ra kembali menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menyedut Ais.

"Itu tak akan terjadi."Ais menyiapkan Cakera aisnya. "Cakera Ais!"Ia melemparkan cakera itu pada tongkat bora ra.

Tongkat Bora ra terpotong menjadi 2 Bahagian. Terlihatlah Halilintar dan Gempa yang Tersenyum ria melihat Ais Berjaya.

"Terbaiklah, Ais."Ucap Gempa sambil berlari dengan golem kristal-nya.

Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilatnya.

"Ini akan jadi waktu terakhirmu, Bora ra. Hantaman Ombak Ais!"Muncul-lah Ais Berbentuk Ombak. Ombak itu menghantam Bora ra. Sehingga Bora ra membeku.

"Rasakan."

-K-a-t-P-a-s-a-r-p-u-l-a-u-r-i-n-t-i-s-

Yaya, Fang, Dan Taufan Telah datang.

"Siapa Sebenarnya pelaku ni semua?"Tanya Taufan.

"Mana-lah aku tahu."Ucap Fang dingin.

Terlihatlah Adu du dan Robot unggu-nya, Probe.

"Adu du? Dah Aku duga."Ucap Yaya.

"Hahahah! Serang Probe!"Ucap Adu du

"Baik, Incik boss."Ucap Probe.

"Hoyy!"

"Heh? Hah, Aku dah duga korang akan kat sini. Probe, Serang!"Suruh Adudu.

"Hmm, Mode, Mega Probe!"Probe bertukar menjadi mega probe.

"Serang!"Perintah Adu du.

Probe menyerang, "Rasa-kan ni!"

"Hah? Tusukan Bayang."Fang menyelamatkan Dirinya, Taufan, Dan Yaya dari Serangan Probe.

Daaar! Serangan kedua unggu itu bertabrakan di udara. menghasilkan Badai pasir.

"Sedutan taufan!"Angin ribut itu tersedut oleh Kuasa Taufan.

Adu du dan probe menghilang.

"Heh? Dia Kabur."Ucap Yaya.

"Dasar penakut. Penakut kau Ah meng!"O-Ow, Nampaknya superhero kita telah terkuras ingatannya.

-T-B-C-

Next Or Stop?

See You next Chapter. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3 : Serangan bahagian 3

Ha.. el..  
Aq bw fc bbb n...  
Sorry, Hanya Bercanda..

BoBoiBoy : Galaxy War  
Chapter 3 : 'Serangan bahagian finale'  
Genre : Adventure, Apa lagi yakk...? Ahh, Terserah lah  
Bahasa : Only IndoMalay

Cekidot

BoBoiBoy : Galaxy War

Chapter 3

Kat Taman Pulau Rintis

Blaze bangun, Dia sudah bersedia menyerang.

Sedangkan Ejo Jo telah menyiapkan Suit armournya..

"Kau tak akan menang, BoBoiBoy."Seketika Ejo Jo berada di depan BoBoiBoy Blaze.

"Rasa-kan ni!"Ejo Jo menumbuk BoBoiBoy Blaze. Blaze mengelak.

"Hap!"Seketika Blaze berada di atas Ejo Jo.

"Hah?"Ejo jo terkejut.

"Cakera api!"Blaze melemparkan cakera api-nya. Ejo jo terikat oleh Cakera api milik Blaze.

"Heh, Meteor berapi!"Blaze menyerang. Seketika meteor yang penuh dengan bara api muncul dari langit. hingga Ejo Jo berusaha melepaskan diri. ia berhasil. Tapi Ying menggunakan kuasa-nya.

"Percepat masa!"

Masa di sekitar meteor berapi Blaze berlaku pantas. Tetapi, Di sekitar Ejo jo normal.

Buuuaagh~!

"adeeeh.."Ucap Ejo jo dengan muka yang rata dengan tanah.

"Blaze! Ying! Gopal!"

Blaze menoleh dan mendapati Yaya berada di sebalik kapal angkasa Ejo Jo yang baru sahaja mendarat.

Muncul dari dalam kapal angkasa Ejo Jo, 5 Robot petai dilengkapi dengan Suit armour S.A.M.B.A.L pada badan para robot petai tersebut.

Kerana dekat dengan kapal angkasa, Yaya menjadi tujuan pertama para robot petai untuk menyerang. para robot petai menyerang menggunakan laser pemusnah.

"Yaya!"Teriak Blaze.

"KOKUN.. BAYANG!"

Duuur! Kedua kuasa itu bertabrakan di udara.

Badai pasir.. terjadi lagi.

Kat Laut Pulau Rintis

"Balik lah kau, Bora Ra! Sebelum kita-orang hapuskan kau!"Teriak Ais seraya berjalan pada Bora Ra.

"Pssst, Yoyo oo! bagi aku pertolongan sekarang."Bisik Bora ra.

Gempa yang sudah curiga segera menggunakan kuasanya.

"Tanah tinggi!"

Seketika Bora ra terpental.

Kesempatan emas. Halilintar melontarkan beberapa serangannya.

"Bola kilat!"

"Aaaargghhh!"

Ais menyerang memanfaatkan masa yang terbaik.

"Tembakan pembeku!"

Sekali lagi, Bora Ra beku.

Dari kapal angkasa Bora Ra, Muncullah Gaga Naz.

"BoBoiBoy! Kalau kau berani, lawan aku!"Teriak Gaga naz.

"Apa problem aku ngan kau? Kalau kau nak selamat, Baik kau pergi!"Lawan Ais dengan garang.

Gaga naz membalas, "Problem aku dan geng aku dendam pada kau, Pasal sfera kuasa Ochobot! Dan Klamkabot!"

Halilintar tak nak kalah, "Korang tak lupa lagi pasal sfera kuasa? Korang memang nak kena hajar rupanya!"

Sembari mengeluarkan tombaknya, Halilintar melompat ke atas.

"Tombak halilintar!"

"Perisai elektromagnetik!"Dengan kuasa barunya (Yang entah dari mana) , Gaga naz mengeluarkan perisainya.

"Tetakan dual, ... tombak halilintar!"

Dengan kuasa penuh, Halilintar menyerang secara bertalu talu. tapi, Tak dapat retakkan perisai eletromagnetik Gaga naz. Kesempatan gold! Halilintar tengah teramat penat. Gaga naz cuba menyerang,

"Tumbukan elektromagnetik!"

"Hah!? Gerakan ... Ki…Aaaaa!"Belum sempat Halilintar guna gerakan kilatnya, Ia dah kena tumbuk.

"Hiiish! Berani kau! Golem kristal!"Gempa guna kuasanya, "Serang dia sekarang!"perintahnya pada golem kristalnya.

Secara pantas, Golem kristal milik Gempa menumbuk Gaga naz.

Gaga naz tal dapat mengelak. Ia terpental ke depan kapal angkasa Bora Ra. Secara diam diam, Bora ra sedia menyerang.

"Habislah kau, BoBoiBoy! Lohor hitam... gargantuar!"

"Hah!? Apakah!?"

"Tanah tinggi!..."

Tanah tinggi itu tak cukup tinggi untuk mencapai Lohor hitam gargantuar Bora Ra.

"Tak cukup tinggi, la!"

"... Bertubi tubi!"

Gempa kembali mencuba. Tapi tetap failed.

"Aku rasa, Kita kena lindungi diri!"

"Hm! Tanah pendinding, Berlapis lapis!"

"Tembakan pembeku, Bertalu talu!"

Ais mencuba untuk membekukan lohor hitam Bora Ra. Tapi tak cukup kuat. Lohor hitam itu malah mengeluarkan hawa ais yang dingin.

"Kau la ni!"

"Maaf la.."

"Dah! Tombak halilintar, Hantaman halilintar!"

Halilintar cuba hentikan lohor hitam itu. Tapi gagal total. Lohor hitam itu malah mengeluarkan hujan halilintar.

"Kau pun sama.."

"Diam la! Lindungi je lah diri kau!"

"Baik, Perisai pembeku!"

"Perisai halilintar!"

"Kokun... Angin!"

"Heh!?"

"Taufan!?"

"Hehe, hai.."

"Bila masa kau ada kat sini?"Tanya Ais bingung.

"Ya lah, Aku tak perasan pun kau datang."Ucap Halilintar.

"Baru je. Korang la, Asik bertarung je tadi. Aku yang hensem datang pun tak tau."Jawap Taufan.

"Hensem la sangat."Ejek Ais.

"Dah lah, Kita kena rancang rancangan yang masak."Usul Gempa.

"Kau nak masak apa?"Tanya Taufan polos.

Krik krik krik krik

"Tak kelakar betul."Ucap Halilintar.

Tempat berganti, Kat Taman Pulau Rintis.

Badai pasir telah berhenti.

Rupanya Fang datang.

"Kau tak apa apa kah, Yaya?"

"Tak, Nasib baik ada kau."

"Aku akan tamatkan semua...!"Teriak Blaze seraya melompat ke langit.

"Hujan api!"

Ribuan bola api muncul di udara.

"Kokun bayang!"

"Perisai makanan!"

"Graviti pelindung!"

"Perisai berapi!"

Semuanya berlindung.

Ying dan Yaya di graviti pelindung. Blaze di perisai berapi. Fang di kokun bayang. Gopal di perisai makanan.

"Hiish! Kuasa teleportasi!"

Seketika, Ejo Jo dan kapal angkasa dan yang berada di dalamnya menghilang.

"Apa!?"

"Cish! Penakut pulak! Gopal, Guna kuasa kau!"

"Baik! Tukaran gula kapas!"

Seketika, Bola api itu bertukar menjadi gula kapas.

Di tempat lain..

Di sebuah Planet.

"Maharaja, Adu du gagal menguasai Bumi."Ucap makhluk berkepala kotak dengan wajah yang berwarna hijau.

"Dugaan.. Adu Du tu memang kalangan bawahan yang lemah! Ejo Jo macam mana?"Ucap makhluk asing yang disebut maharaja Atata tiga.

Tiba tiba, Kapal angkasa Ejo Jo datang ke Planet bernama Planet Atata tiga itu.

"Itu Ejo Jo, Raja."

"Ejo Jo! Apa pasal kau balik!?"

"Aku... Gagal."

"Macam mana boleh gagal!?"

"Kuasa BoBoiBoy dan Kawan kawannya dah ter-Upgrade. Dia-orang dah amat sangat kuat."

"Kalau macam tu.. kita hanya boleh harap dia-orang..."

Ejo Jo dan Adu du berpandangan sebentar lalu bercakap, "Siapa?"

"... Tengkotak."

…  
To Be Continued..

Next Or Stop?

Maaf, Saya lama Update ni fic.  
Akhir kata..  
Mind to review?  
Please *_*


	4. Sorry

Cerita ini saya akhiri, mohon maaf. Tapi saya sudah menyiapkan cerita penggantinya.


End file.
